Tripping
by Gawd Complex
Summary: This is why some people should not be allowed near impound lots during the zombie apocalypse.


When Nick had finally emerged from the smelly, claustrophobic sewers he felt oddly relieved, somehow almost getting to the point where he was almost optimistically thinking that they had made it.

He exhaled the fresh air like it was the first time he had ever breathed in fresh air, and was truly appreciating it for the first time. Of course, there was still the smell of the decaying flesh, zombie vomit and blood mingled within the air, but for the first time since this whole zombie thing had started, Nick actually felt optimistic.

"Oh shit," he heard someone whisper next to him. Ellis, to be more precise. It was then that he knew they were all screwed.

Nick opened his eyes to see what had caused the cheerful mechanic's attitude to change. His eyes met the sight of a impound lot, filled with cars. Nick's eyes caught the sight of some cars' lights flickering and knew that this area was like a waiting time bomb. Those cars were just waiting to be shot.

"Okay," Rochelle nervously said as she strapped her gun to her back, and instead took hold of a machete. "We're going to make it out of here. I know we will."

It sounded like she was trying to reassure herself.

"Sure, we will!" Ellis said with a grin, but his hands trembled a little as held his sniper rifle up. "We just have ta make sure we hit no cars and all will be right!"

Nick noticed Coach strapped his guns to his back and instead opted for a baseball bat. Ellis was the only to make no move to put away his sniper rifle.

"Ellis?" Nick asked, "You'd better-"

Nick was interrupted by the screeches of a few zombies heading towards them, climbing all over the cars and wildly making their way towards them. Rochelle and Coach took hold of their weapons and looked ready to take a stand. As if in slow motion, Nick noticed how Ellis took hold of his gun and quickly shot at them.

Nick closed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the screeching sound of the cars alarms, the inhuman screams of the horde of zombies that would come to them hoping to rid them of their lives… but nothing happened. It was suspiciously quiet.

"You okay, Nick?" Ellis asked Nick with a concerned look on his face. "You seem really pale all of a sudden."

Blinking, Nick looked at the direction the zombies had come from and saw they were all unmoving on the ground. One lay on top of a car. No bullet had ever hit a car. None of the zombies had even made it to the survivors.

For the second time that day, Nick almost felt optimistic. Nick decided that maybe Ellis could be allowed to snipe around this impound lot.

"It's nothing," Nick said and dismissively shook his head. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Nick hadn't even passed the first car, when Coach suddenly hollered: "BOY, DON'T YOU EVEN-"

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP-

Nick's head snapped to the direction Coach was looking at so quickly, he almost sprained a muscle. There Ellis was, lying half on top of a car with a very guilty expression on his face.

"Sorry, I tripped."

That was all Ellis was able to say, because suddenly everywhere around them there was noise that even drowned out the noise of the noisy car alarm. It was the sound of dozens of zombies enraged by the sound that invaded their happy daydreaming time and were very eager to find things they could beat to death. Nick didn't like that sound.

"MORON!" Nick managed to shout just before zombies started to sprout right and left, up and… even down from the sewers.

Nick had no time to see how the others were fairing, because it didn't take long for the zombies to reach him and swarm him. Nick tried his best to beat all of the zombies off him with a frying pan. Maybe earlier in life, he would've laughed at thought of fighting enraged zombies off with a frying pan, but right now he'd never been more happy to have a frying pan in his life.

Nick didn't know how many zombies he had knocked down, but after a while the stream of zombies finally seemed to thin out a bit. The car alarm had finally ended. Coach took care of the last three, wincing a bit as his arm was bloody and injured, but Nick knew Coach had seen worse. Rochelle and Ellis seemed to be okay for the most part.

"_You_," Coach said, snapping his head to Ellis as soon as he had smashed the last zombie down. No one had the chance to hear what Coach had been planning to say next, because suddenly a cry was heard and next thing they knew, Coach was lying on the ground with a hunter on top of him.

Ellis's reaction was almost instant. He immediately shot the hunter of Coach, but the force of Ellis's bullet send the hunter off of Coach, right into a car.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP-

"Not again!" Rochelle cried out as the undead screams started to fill the air.

Nick tried to get closer to the other survivors, but soon felt himself being mobbed again. Somewhere in between the chaos of the bloodthirsty, screaming banshees called zombies and the hacking and slashing and the screaming of his fellow survivors, Nick somehow heard someone's voice shout:

"Bile bomb!"

Almost instantly Nick smelled the sickening smile of the boomer's puke fill the air. Some things you just can't get used to. Nick smacked the last of zombies off of him with the frying pan and quickly looked around for his teammates. Rochelle and Coach were slashing the fighting zombies and Ellis was shooting them from a distance with his sniper rifle.

Completely unaware to the real boomer standing right behind him.

"Boomer!" Nick tried to warn him, but the boomer was faster and puked all over Ellis before Ellis or anyone else had time to react. Off-balance Ellis accidentally fired another shot that completely missed its target and flew straight into another car.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP-

Immediately even more screams started to fill the air and Nick wondered: won't this ever end?!

Zombies already started to run towards the newer smell of puke, and Ellis wisely backed into a corner and crouched there, waiting for the zombies to come. This time with a pipe, instead of his sniper rifle. Nick decided to go and help the moron, because even if he was a big idiot, they still needed him to provide as a distraction. That seemed to be the only thing Ellis was good at.

And then, finally things seemed to have cleared. Ellis slid against the wall with a tired smile and Rochelle wiped her forehead wearily. Coach didn't let his guard down, despite the fact that he was the most hurt of all. Rochelle had actually needed to save Coach from a swarm of zombies as he had been knocked to the ground and zombies had swarmed him.

But at least they were all still alive.

"You moron," Nick couldn't help but mutter and gave Ellis a light kick to his legs. "If you even dare touch another car, I'll kill you."

If Ellis dared to touch another car, Nick was pretty sure none of them would live to tell the tale, let alone kill Ellis.

"I won't," Ellis said tiredly, "Jesus Christ, I won't."

Nick sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Only then did he realize how exhausted and hurt he was. He found this out because he lost his balance by the simple gesture of raising his hand, took one or two steps backwards trying not to fall and then stumbled into something hard.

Something metal.

Something car.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP-

**A/N: **I've done this. After repeatedly threatening my friend not to touch any car, I jumped on one I'd deemed safe but apparently wasn't. After the horde died, I accidentally shot a car. After that, I accidentally shot a car trying to protect Coach. Then a boomer puked over me after I'd thrown a bile bomb. Then I hit a car again. At least my friend stumbled into the last car that killed us. :')


End file.
